Ouran High School Quiz Show
by bec013
Summary: Quiz Show com nossos queridos alunos de ouran! x3 1a fic, espero q gostem!


1ª fic publicada...

_Tive essa idéia para um vídeo com minhas amigas, e aí...puf! O pessoal de ouran se encaixa direitinho! Espero que gostem!_

_Os personagens não são meus (óbvio), então, créditos pra autora!_

* * *

**_OURAN HIGH SCHOOL QUIZ SHOW _**

**Renge**: E... Aqui estamos! Um super e especial _quiz show_, comparticipação de seus queridos membros oficiais e totalmente '_moes'_... Sim, nossos lindos meninos do nosso Host Club! Gostaria de agradecer ao nosso grande organizador, Kyouya-sempai por nos dar essa oportunidade de avaliar, não somente a beleza física, mas também a inteligêngia de nossos ídolos!

**Kyouya (pensando):** To nessa só pelo dinheiro...

**Renge: **Então vamos lá! Anunciando as duplas... Com a cor azul, nossa dupla, até agora a mais favorita para ganhar, o casal que destrói corações e ativa a mente yaoi de nossas jovens... Hikaru e Kaoru!

**(aplausos)**

**Renge: **Com a cor rosa... Nossa dupla mais '_moe_', vindo diretamente daqui mesmo... Honey-sempai e Mori-sempai!

**(aplausos)**

**Renge: **E finalmente, na cor amarela, o contraste de personalidades nº2 de Ouran (o 1º e Honey e Mori)... Nosso fofo Haruhi e Tamaki-sempai!

**(aplausos)**

**Tamaki: **Não se preocupe filhinha! vou ganhar esse jogo para você!

**Renge: **E o grande premio para qm acertar mais perguntas é.. um milhão! As duplas tem algo a dizer?

**Hikaru: **Vamos ganhar.

**Kaoru: **Fato.

**Mori: **...

**Honey: **Nyaaaa! A campanhinha tem um som tãaaaum bunitinho!

**Tamaki: **Vocês não vão ganhar nada! Eu, com toda minha beleza e sabedoria, vou vencer em nome do amor!

**Haruhi: **...Vamos perder...

**Renge: **E vamos as regras! serão 6 perguntas, onde 5 são em dupla e a 6a é a pergunta final! Só poderam responder se apertarem a campanhinha, e a cada resposta correta, ganham 200 pontos; a cada resposta errada, perdem 100 pontos! E para cada pergunta, haverão 3 opções e 5 sec. para responder! alguma dúvida?

**(barulho campainha**)

**Honey:** (com vergonha)...p--posso ir... ao b--b-banheiro?

**Platéia: **Moeeeeeeeeee! x3

**Hikaru:** Não se preocupe...(abraça kaoru) vou ganhar esse jogo para você

**Kaoru: **ah, Hikaru...!

**Platéia: **Aaaaaaaaaaah! x3

**Renge: **Eeeeeeee... Vamos à 1ª pergunta! Quais os famosos personagens cujas caracteristicas são, respectivamente: Baixinho, Fala errado, Não gosta de banho, Come muito ?

**Renge: **mas nem dei as opções!

**Hikaru: **É facil! Baixinho, Haruhi

**Kaoru:** Fala errado, só pode ser o Mori, que nunca fala nada.

**Hikaru:** Não gosta de banho Tamaki, porque ele fede

**Kaoru:** e come muito... Honey!

**Haruhi: **nem eu escapei...

**Mori:** ...

**Tamaki: **Onde você sentiu algum cheiro ruim em minha escência corporal!

**Honey:** E...eu? como demais?

**Renge: **E a resposta está eeeee...Errada! A resposta correta era Mônica, Cebolinha, Cascão e Magali! A dupla azul perde 100 pontos! Vamos a 2a pergunta: Qual a capital de Sicília!

a) Palermo

b) Londres

c) Tuva

tempo!

**Haruhi:**(pensando) Ah, essa eu sei!

**(barulho campainha**)

**Tamaki: **Deixa q eu respondo por você! A resposta certa é... Tuva!

**Renge: **E está eeeee... errado! A resposta certa é Palermo!

**Hikaru:** Palerma mesmo... ¬¬

**Renge: **Então a dupla amarela perde 100 pontos! Vamos para a 3ª pergunta... Complete a frase: "Laissez faire, laissez passer, "

a) ... laissez lê monde

b) ... le monde va de lui-même

c) ... va de lui-même

Tempo!

**(barulho campainha**)

**Tamaki: **Eu sei, eu sei! "le monde va de lui-même"! (Francês pelo menos eu tinha que saber!)

**Todos: **OO

**Renge:** E a resposta está eee... Exata! 200 pontos para equipe azul! Agora a pontuação está:

Azul: 100 pontos / Rosa: 0 pontos / Amarela: -100 pontos

E vamos para a 4ª pergunta... O que é a "Ordem de Bath"?

a) A ordem das musicas de Bach (1685 - 1750)

b) A ordem para tomar banho (Dias atuais)

c) A ordem de cavalaria britânica (1725)

Tempo! 5... 4... 3... 2...

**(barulho campainha**)

**Hikaru:** Ordem da cavalaria britânica!

**Renge:** E a resposta está eee... Exata! 200 pontos para equipe amarela!

**Kaoru:** Ah, Hikaru, obrigado por acertar..

**Hikaru:** Não te disse que ia ganhar o jogo por você...?

**Renge:** E agora a pontuação está empatada 100 pontos para as equipes azul e amarelo e 0 pontos para a equipe rosa

**Honey:** Mori... não temos nenhum ponto...(chorando)

**Mori:** ...(fazendo cara séria)

**Renge:** vamos agora para a 5ª e última pergunta da fase, que mostrará qual dupla irá para a pergunta final, que decidirá o grande vencedor de um milhão! Pergunta: O que significa a palavra do latim "plebem", traduzindo, "plebeu"?

a) Cidadãos de Roma que constituíam a aristocracia romana

b) Grupo que, para sobreviver, colocava-se a serviço do patrono

c) Multidão não organizada que formava em Roma um mundo à parte

Tempo!

**Haruhi: **(isso é alguma indireta?)

**5...**

**Tamaki:** (uma pergunta sobre os passado da minha Haruhi! Eu tenho que acertar!)

**4...**

**Hikaru: **(Kaoru! Revemos isso ontem em história!)

**3...**

**Kaoru: (**Não foi na semana passada?)

**2...**

**Mori: .**...

**1...**

**(barulho campainha**)

**Honey: **N... Multidão! Letra "c"!

**Renge:** E a resposta está eee... Exata!

**(Todos com cara de besta tipo "Quêeeee!")**

**Renge:** E com isso temos nossa dupla finalista, com 200 pontos, a equipe rosa, formada por Honey-sempai e Mori-sempai! Aaaaplausos!

**Hikaru:** Foi roubado!

**Kaoru:** Acalme-se, irmão... Mas que teve coisa estranha aí no meio teve!

**Tamaki:** A Haruhi me odeia... não consegui vencer...

**Haruhi: **Com essa minha dupla, nem to espantada... ¬¬

**Renge:** O que vocês, vencedores, tem a dizer, agora que vão competir entre si?

**Mori:** ...nada...

**Honey:** Agora posso ir ao banheiro?

**Renge:** (ignorando) E a 6ª, a final, a última, entre Mori-sempai e Honey-sempai, a pergunta é... Na mitologia grega, quem era a deusa Muda?

a) deusa das plantas

b) deusa do silêncio

c) deusa dos que não tem voz

Tempo!

**(barulho campainha**)

**Mori:** Deusa do Silêncio.

**(Todos com cara de espanto tipo "Hãaaaaa!")**

**Renge:** ...eh... Resposta correta! Mori-sempai é o grande

vencedor! Aplausos! A aqui está seu prêmio...

entrega uma caixa Um milhão!

**(Mori abre a caiza e vê um milho muuuuuito grande)**

**Mori: **...gota

**Honey:** .AH! Mori-sempai! Um milho enorme! Dá pra mim! Faz pipoca e da pra miiiiiiiiiim! fazendo birra

**Haruhi: (**Pipoca? Bem que eu estou com fome...)

**Tamaki: (**O milho é maior que o Honey-sempai... O.O)

**Hikaru: (**Dá para fazer muitas coisas com esse milho, né Kaoru?)

**Kaoru: (**É verdade... Pamonha, pipoca, sorvetee vários doces também...)

**Renge:** E terminamos aqui nosso Ouran High School Quis Show! Peço aplausos a todos! Haruhi e Tamaki, Hikaru e Kaoru, Mori e Honey, Kyouya, a vocês platéia, a mim, e a todos os leitores que leram isso!

**(muitos aplausos)**

**Honey:** Gente! Quem quer pipoca!

* * *

_Yey! E aí? Gostaram? Bem que eu queria uma pipoca...xD_

_Aguardem mais (ou não)!_

_Kissus for all Bec-chan_


End file.
